


Ace

by Forget_Me_Not_Angel13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13/pseuds/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13
Summary: short "poem", part of daily writing 11/11/2020
Kudos: 1





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by prompt using https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/opening-line/

Last night I dreamt I was with Ace again.

We were on the couch, in each other’s arms, talking about nonsense. Something about games, or books, or superheroes. Maybe life goals, sweet nothings, or animals. I don’t remember.   
We talked about a lot of different things. We always had something to talk about. Always something new to tell each other.  
Until we didn’t.  
Until something started causing distance between us that slowly grew wider with each passing day we talked less. Saw each other less. Loved each other less.  
We started being able to live without each other.  
At least he did.   
I missed him more. Cried more. Felt more and more helpless.  
I didn’t want to feel like I was smothering him. I tried to keep my feelings to myself. Didn’t want him to think he HAD to give me attention.   
It felt like he had found someone new but didn’t want to admit it. I knew.  
It hurt.  
It was only a matter of time until one of us conceded and confessed.  
I did.  
It hurt. He denied it but I knew.

Last night I dreamt I was with Ace again.


End file.
